


The Unknown

by hearthern



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beatrice POV, No Ship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthern/pseuds/hearthern
Summary: The somber light in weriferesterian darkTake it; Run far away wherefrom was your startI'll see to that with my bluebird's charm





	The Unknown

Little boys walking through the woods alone

Protect yourselves from the Edelwood’s calls

The somber light in weriferesterian dark

Houses a beast that’ll leave your soul with a mark

 

Fear the thing lurking between those trees

Behind the bush, underneath your feet

A monstrous land dependent upon wanderer’s heart

Take it; Run far away wherefrom was your start

 

The witch, Mayor, neither will do no harm

I'll see to that with my bluebird's charm

But when the sticks stick, the eyes they glow

Get out of dodge, love, live and help us so.


End file.
